bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
Goku is a Pro Hero, currently ranked No. 3. He is married to Chi-Chi, who he has two sons with, Gohan and Goten. Goku co-owns his own agency, called the Dragon Team Agency, alongside the No. 5 Pro Hero, Vegeta. His son Gohan is a sidekick at the agency. Appearance: Goku is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-coloured eyes, and facial features. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. Goku wore the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of a closed red gi (later orange) secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung-fu shoes. Personality: He is well-noted for his love of any food, which can be comical at times. Like most Saiyans, Goku loves combat and to challenge strong opponents. As such Goku rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting. Though he has admitted to times facing foes that leave him genuinely afraid. While not arrogant in his abilities (especially compared to Vegeta), Goku has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone he views as strong to a fight. Despite his fighting spirit, he is at heart a pacifist as he often spares his enemies, trying to avoid hurting or even killing people if possible and never using more strength than necessary. Goku has been noted several times to have a special effect on people. His genuine compassion for others and love of life in its most simple nature is capable of inspiring them to change somewhat for the better, even causing several of his enemies to become his allies. Powers and Abilities: Quirk - Saiyan: As a Saiyan, Goku possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to God-like levels through years of rigorous training. A prodigy of combat, he learned an extensive amount of combat while a young child and would continue to near-effortlessly learn practically any new technique he encountered. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive have taken his power to unprecedented levels. *'Super Saiyan': This form multiples Goku's base power 50 fold. Goku achieves this form in a rage, In this form, Goku's muscle and height slight increase and his skin turns lighter. His eyes become noticeably sterner and more defined with green eyes. His hair becomes blond and stands with no lose strands. His power also generates yellow aura. Goku's aura also produces some slight electrical sparks. Goku's demeanor is greatly affected by this form, making him more aggressive and irritable. *'Super Saiyan 2': In this form, Goku gains some changes; his hair grows longer and spikier, his forehead has only three bangs over it, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form. His muscles also become more defined and his aura also generates electricity surrounding his body, while the aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. *'Super Saiyan 3': This form multiples Goku's base power 400 fold. Goku achieved this level after years of training in Other World, where he could put unlimited energy into this form. In this form, his hair reaches down to his thighs and his eyebrows vanish completely while making the forehead and eye ridges larger and more prominent. His muscle mass grows noticeable larger more defined while his eyes gain green irises. His aura also becomes rounder with larger electrical sparks. *'Super Saiyan God:' Goku achieves this form with the help of the five other Saiyans. It is noted that Super Saiyan God possess the Aura of a God. Goku's appearance in this form is mostly the same but with a more kept version of his normal hair and bright red, red irises, slightly thinner and more youthful, and a darker skin tone. His aura generates like an orange flame. *'Super Saiyan Blue': After training with Whis, Goku learned to synchronise Super Saiyan with Super Saiyan God, causing him to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, more commonly known as Super Saiyan Blue. This form is identical to Super Saiyan, only with cyanish-blue hair and eyes with a blue aura shaded by some gold. The form's power is a level that well-surpasses Super Saiyan God and offers increased levels of ki and emotional control. Goku learns to enhance the form's power through different means, including using the Kaio-ken while in this form, and use intense rage to further power-up the form. Fighting Techniques: *'Kamehameha': Goku's signature move since obtaining it. It unleashes a powerful and long-stretching blue wave of energy from his cupped hands. Goku first learns the move as a kid after witnessing Master Roshi using it. It can be charged to compete with practically any enemy attack. Since mastering this technique, Goku has continued to improve on it and develop new variations of it. ** Instant Kamehameha - First, Goku charges up for the Kamehameha up to, "Ka... me... ha... me..." Then, he uses the Instant Transmission to transport in front of the opponent while he is still charging the attack. Finally, saying the final syllable "...ha!", Goku fires the attack against the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. The attack requires enormous concentration on the part of the user, as the Instant Transmission technique must be performed without use of the normal concentration pose (placing the index and the middle fingers on the user's forehead), at the same time as gathering the enormous amount of ki required for the Kamehameha. ** Father-Son Kamehameha - First, Gohan fires a Super Kamehameha at the opponent, who struggles against the attack. Then, the spirit of his father Goku appears behind him in a Kamehameha stance and shouts to him "Now!!" Finally, Gohan pulls his hand back and throws it forward as he charges more power into the attack, overpowering the opponent and inflicting a massive amount of damage *'Kaio-ken: '''is a technique invented by King Kai; however, Goku is the only person ever to use it successfully. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ''ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. *'Instant Transmission':This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. * Solar Flare – The user places their hands close to the centre of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. History: Goku was the second born son of Bardock, his brother is Raditz. He is a Saiyan, a legendary warrior race. He trained to become a hero at the Turtle Hermit School, by his former teacher, Master Roshi. He trained alongside, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Shortly after the four became Pro Heroes, Master Roshi shut down his school and retired from his life as a Pro Hero, although he still trains with his four former students from time to time. After graduating Goku became rivals with fellow Saiyan, Vegeta. Together the two rapidly flew up the Hero Rankings after a few years of graduating the two, alongside another rival, Piccolo made the top 20 ranking for the first time. Goku married his wife Chi-Chi after dating during Goku's time in the Turtle Hermit School, the two married and had a child named Gohan. Shortly after he was married Goku and Vegeta started their own Hero Agency, called the Dragon Team Agency. Taking on Krillin, Tien and Yamcha as sidekicks. Thanks to the help of Vegeta's wife Bulma and her company, Capsule Corp, they were able to start their own agency properly. While trying to kill capture his older brother, the Villain, Raditz. Raditz tracked Goku and his family down to a small village and attacked, Raditz was able to defeat Goku and Krillin, while the were lying down in pain waiting for Raditz to kill them. Raditz decided to mess with them, first he fired of blasts towards the village they were in, destroying it, killing around 124 people. Then he started to make his way towards the house were Goku's wife, Chi-Chi and their son, Gohan were hiding. It was ultimately Gohan, who was barely a teenage at the time, who defeated Raditz, after seeing his father, friend and a village being completely defeated and destroyed, he managed to go Super Saiyan, for the first time and was able to defeat Raditz in battle. Raditz escaped the battle with his life, but went into hiding and hasn't been seen since. Many think he died from his injuries and some think he is just biding his time for his return. But one thing is for certain is that his legend grows overtime and his fame rises. Goku and Chi-Chi had another son named, Goten. Goku trained his son, Gohan and Vegeta's daughter, Mikasa Brief, preparing them for their time as a student at U.A. High School and carried on training when they joined U.A.. After Graduating his son Gohan joined the Dragon Team Agency as a sidekick. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Pro Hero Category:Top 10 Hero Category:Dragon Team Agency Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan Blue Category:Flight Category:Martial Artist Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Turtle Hermit School